B r o k e n
by cware
Summary: Sequel to Paranoid. It's five monthes after the kidnapping, and Chad and Sonny are a happy couple. But what happens when Craig becomes free, his own thoughts paranoid to break Sonny and Chad in coldblooded revenge? Channy, a romantic thriller.
1. Fancy and French

**B r o k e n** .

**A/N**: Yes, this is the sequel to 'Paranoid'. If you haven't read Paranoid, I definitely recommend going to my profile and finding Paranoid and reading it before this story. Also, if anyone has ideas for this, feel free to send me a message. I'm still trying to decide what to do with this story. As usual, I don't own Sonny With a Chance. Special shout out to Wikipedia- thank the Lord for your "List of French Dishes!" :P

--

Chapter One.

[_Sonny's POV_]

I squinted my eyes as hard as I could and scrutinized the menu I had clenched in my hands. Every time I tried to pronounce something on it, my tongue would get all twisted up and I felt, and sounded like, a fool. Chad was having no problem at all, sitting across from me on this candlelit table, rattling off French dishes like a second language.

"Miss?" The waiter pursued me in a thick French accent. "Are you ready to order?" He looked like what you would picture a French waiter would- deeply tanned skin, thick black hair, and a funny looking mustache that he continued to twirl around a stubby finger.

I looked at him helplessly, then to the menu, then at Chad. Finally, I took a deep breath and replied, "Do you have pizza?"

Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe. You're probably wondering what the heck a small town girl from Wisconsin is doing in an exquisite French restaurant. Honestly, I wasn't sure myself. I knew I had no place being here, making a mockery of myself. This was all Chad's doing. I had suggested we go to the Arcadia and get a pizza, but he was stubborn, saying for the last five months we'd gone out for pizza and a movie, for hamburgers and mini golf, for ice cream and an amusement park- nothing romantic. He had looked so troubled, like he was failing as a boyfriend by letting me get away with my more casual (and cheap!) desires, that I couldn't help giving in.

Yes, that's right. Sonny Munroe is going out with the one and only- Chad Dylan Cooper. We've been going strong for five months- after a whole lot of terrible drama. From being kidnapped, to a raging fight that had us both torn up inside…we'd overcome each obstacle, not easily, that's for sure, but in these last five months, I've been the happiest I've ever been!

Well, originally. All those warm happy feelings were starting to vanish as the waiter gave me a Look that said "Are you kidding me?" as plainly as if he'd said it.

I looked at Chad for help. He had suavely ordered some dish named the _Escargots de Bourgogne_, complete with an accent to boot. Chad shrugged at me and said in muffled tone, "Just pick something!" I glared at him. "I can't read anything on the menu!" I hissed. "Well, just-" Chad started, then we both slowly turned our heads to the waiter.

"Might I suggest the _Truffade_?" The waiter pinched his pointer finger and thumb together, then kissed them exuberantly.

"Yeah, sure, what it is?" I said flatly. The waiter gave me a once over. "It is, how you say, potatoes sautéed with garlic, and young _Tomme_ cheese," He licked his lips.

"Well I like potatoes, so I'm gonna go with that!" I chuckled, handing him my menu. He walked away into the romantic darkness of the restaurant- _Coq au vin_. I had asked Chad what that meant when he took me here, and he had replied "It means rooster in red wine."

Clever. I should've ordered that.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and surveyed my surroundings. A single crimson colored candle glowed brightly in a crystal glass; the cream colored tablecloth was draped to perfection over the bronze table. The sound of violins was trickling in at a point where you weren't even sure where it was coming from, it just surrounded you, peaceful and melodious.

"Sorry," Chad's voice brought me back to reality. I looked at him, surprised. He looked terribly handsome- he was wearing a black tux, like the one he'd worn to Prom. Instead of his usual cocky and self-centered look of gloating on his face, he looked…disappointed.

"What could you be sorry for?" I asked in disbelief, tucking a strand of wavy brown hair behind my bejeweled ear. Tawni had lent me glitzy blue earrings that matched my flowy turquoise dress, that ended just above my knee.

"Well, you wanted to go kick my butt at air hockey and get some slices of extra cheese and sausage pizza," Chad made a quick disgusted look. He was more of an extra sauce guy. "But I forced you to come here. Obviously you aren't having fun. Do you want to just go?"

"NO!" I said forcefully, causing Chad to lean back in his chair. "I like it here," I said truthfully. It was beautiful, and as romantic as if we'd stepped into a movie. "And I wanna try my baked potato."

Chad snickered. "It isn't just a baked potato- " He began. "You're right- I forgot the Tommy Cheese." I cracked. We both started laughing- but had to clamp our hands over our mouths when we noticed the other couples shooting disapproving glances at us.

"So," I said perkily, using my fork to poke at the _baguette _in the woven basket placed beside the candle. "What's new?"

Chad sighed and adjusted his collar, the familiar sign that something related to _Mackenzie Falls_ was coming up. "Well, we finished shooting the premiere of the new season of the _Falls_ this morning," He started.

"Is that why you weren't at breakfast?" I jumped in. Chad smirked. "Why, did you miss me?" He taunted.

"HAHAHA!" I said loudly in obvious fake laughter and a wide smile. Then I wiped that off my face and looked at him gravely. "No." I said flatly.

Chad shook his head and grinned. "You missed me," He interpreted. "Good."

"Good," I agreed. "And before you say 'Fine!'- admit you missed seeing my cheerful face this morning!" I scrunched my face into a face-cracking beam and Chad chuckled again.

"I admit nothing," Chad said dismissively. "Wow, that's a lie." I smirked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not a liar," Chad flipped his hair and flashed me his movie star grin. I blinked back, unimpressed. "Chad, your charm has never, still doesn't, and will never affect me." I yawned.

"Somehow I doubt that," Chad grinned at me again, and I felt a blush tug at my cheeks. Chad must've noticed because he smiled down at his shoes and a blush spread across his cheeks, too.

"You're food," The waiter re-appeared with two steaming hot plates. In front of me, was what appeared to be a browned pancake, with shredded potatoes crisps imbedded in it, with a cheese and garlic sauce oozing over it. The smell was tantalizing, and I was in heaven.

Chad's dish, on the other hand, was snail shells stuffed with some green mixture. I wrinkled my nose- it smelled way too garlicky for my liking.

"Enjoy," The waiter bowed with flourish before taking off. "Yum!" I said hungrily, stabbing the pancake with my fork and shoveling it into my mouth at a rapid pace. It wasn't what I expected, but the taste was absolutely delicious. I had gobbled down about half of it, savoring the flavor, when I noticed Chad staring at me.

"What?" I said, mouth full. Chad snickered and used his fork to politely stab a shell. Then he used his spoon to dish out the contents. After gulping it down, he took a sip of water and wiped his mouth with his white satin napkin.

I frowned at him. Of course, Chad eats perfectly. Well, I was raised differently. I thrust my chin in the air and polished off the dish. Chad was nearing the halfway point.

"You're done already?" Chad rose his pale blonde eyebrows so that they disappeared under his shaggy mop of blonde hair. Again, with the delicacy acts of eating he partook in- I imagined myself eating the shells and their mush- I'd probably be holding the shell in front of my mouth, squirting the mixture into my mouth.

"Yes." I replied tightly. "It was very…_scrumptious_." I threw in a fancy word. "Thank you." I nodded stiffly.

Chad placed his fork down. "Oh, stop," He made a face at me. "Don't get mad at me because I eat nicer."

"Are you saying I'm a pig?" I cried, my hand flying over my mouth.

"Nooo…" Chad shook his head defensively. "Forget it,"

I pouted and folded my hands over my lap. I love being with Chad, but somehow I can never be as good as him. At anything.

"Sonny," Chad pleaded, his eyes flickering over my somber frame. I looked up and gave him a small smile. "What? I'm fine." I assured him.

"You aren't a pig, I was just messing with you."

"Okay," I nodded, sipping my water in a ladylike fashion. Chad laughed and grabbed my hands. I stared at him, a fresh blush creeping onto my face.

"You're perfect the way you are- and you know that's hard for Chad Dylan Cooper to admit," Chad waggles his eyebrows.

I giggled and squeezed his hands. "Okay," I repeated fondly.

--

The rest of the date proceeded nicely, full of our usual teasing. As we were leaving the glitzy lights of _Coq au vin_ behind, Chad turned to me and said, "Do you wanna go to the park tomorrow?"

I smiled and inwardly sighed in relief. I would feel much more at home at a park. "I'd love to!" I promised.

Chad smiled to himself, glad that I'd accepted. Why wouldn't I?

"Cool. I'll call you tomorrow." Chad slid into his car and I slid in the passenger seat. Chad reared up the car and soon we were cruising down the street, surrounded by cool night air, the stars twinkling starkly in the sky.

"Good." I smiled at him.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"GOOD!"

"_GOOD_!"

"Good, and goodbye!" I said with flourish as we reached my apartment building.

"Byeeeee!" Chad taunted me.

I glared over at him and absorbed his cocky demeanor. "Bye." I stuck my tongue out at him. Chad chortled and leaned over to kiss me goodnight. As always, my heart was in the clouds as we kissed, softly, tenderly, and then I broke apart to hug him securely.

"I'll call ya!" Chad yelled again before pulling out of the driveway.

I sighed dreamily as I headed into the building. My life seemed perfect right now- good friends, fantastic job, my grades were high, my plans were great too: Tawni had invited me over for a sleepover tonight. Usually, we have sleepovers a lot- it gets lonely living in an apartment all by yourself. And to top it all off, I had an absolutely wonderful boyfriend. Sure, we fight, but it's all in good fun. As I climbed the stairs, my thoughts journeyed back to five months ago, when I had been kidnapped by the 'Crazy Fan', Craig Peterson. Tall, brawny, and nuts, Craig had been shot six times but the hospital hadn't informed me or Chad of the outcome- was he dead, or alive?

The thought still haunts me.

--

Meanwhile, a few miles away, at 'Stony-brook Mental Ward', patient 114 helped himself to a plate of the usual Mystery Meat. Instead of picking at it grouchily, the patient gobbled it down excitedly. Today was the day he'd been waiting about five months for. Instead of going to jail, he had been issued as 'crazy' and shipped off to the mental hospital. He'd made sure to be polite and show good behavior- and it had finally paid off.

"Patient 114, please report back to your room," Cara Holloway's, the secretary, voice came primly trough the loudspeaker. Pushing past people twitching, screaming and cursing for no reason, yelling nonsense, and smearing food all over their faces, Patient 114 calmly strode back to his room. Nothing could ruffle his feather's today.

Today, he was free.

When he arrived back at his small, white room, he saw two people present: Doctor Angela, his psychiatrist and doctor, and Mr. Howard, the director of SBMW. They were both staring him down.

"So, when can I go?" The patient inquired.

Dr. Angela smirked, tossing her raspberry red curls over her shoulder. "Right now, if you'd like." She smiled fondly at her favorite patient. "You've been approved by the ward, but you will have to come in for periodic checkups. No more kidnapping celebrities," She chuckled, as if chiding a child for stealing an extra cookie from the cookie jar.

Patient 114 bowed his head and nodded, pretending to agree. If only she knew what he had planned…

"Well, I'm sure you want to get on your way." Mr. Howard said gruffly.

"Thank you Sir," The patient shook Mr. Howard's pale, boney hand. "And you too, Doctor," The patient flashed a pearly white smile at the red haired woman, who smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "As you are," She waved him off.

As the man left the room, the two adults watched him leave the Ward and get into his car.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Mr. Howard said doubtfully.

"Oh, of course, he's perfectly sane now," Dr. Angela waved off his worries and left the room.

Mr. Howard clucked his tongue worriedly and followed her.

Now, Craig Peterson drove smartly down the street, his black eyes gleaming with all the prospects of being free.

He had two people he had plans for.

--

There ya go! I loved writing this, it was almost easier to write since I had all the background from Paranoid…anyways, enjoy and REVIEW(: It's gonna get action packed and dramatic from here!


	2. Peril

Chapter Two

A/N: Woo-hoo, glad to see everyone is enjoying the story so far! Oh yeah, I made a twitter. :P So if you would like to follow me (cause I'm sure you'd all like to read my wicked cool update thingies) I'm **clarrrree** . :D I update about fan fiction stuff on there, so, yeah, follow me, I'd you'd like. Prank'd tonight, although I'm sure we've all already watched it, the devoted fans we are. (:

Shout out to **Hot Pink Girl** for giving me an idea for Tawni. (:

--

[_Sonny's POV_]

Sleeping late is a luxury I never take for granted. On those lovely days when I don't have to wake up at the crack of dawn to read through scripts, I enjoy sleeping until just before lunchtime, and curling up pleasurably like a cat, sleeping wontedly in a fluffy ball under the sunshine. Today, the day after my fancy, tongue-twisting date with Chad, was supposed to be one of those days. There I was, sprawled out in the guestroom in Tawni's suite after a very fun sleepover, in the gorgeous soft bed with the mattress imported from France, when I felt something whack me in the face.

Hard.

"Stop," I warbled, wincing as I felt a cold pillow hit directly onto my face again, striking with force. I cracked my eyes open, they were filled with obvious sleep, and I fixed a tired expression at Tawni. "What?" I demanded, sitting up in the kingdom I was lounged in, full of white swan-down pillows, rosy pink sheets, mocha brown and pink comforters, and of course, the decorative heart shaped pillows that were strewn about me. Tawni is one heck of an interior designer.

"I wanted you to get up!" Tawni said perkily. She was already prepared for the day, in a flashy yellow and green halter dress with neon green pumps, her hair expertly curled, makeup glowing about her practically perfect complexion of which I totally envied. I eyed the weapon in her hand- it had certainly not felt comfortable being used for evil- and sighed warily. "You could've just nudged my shoulder, Tawn," I slid off the bed and stretched my fair arms in front of me. I was still sleepy, and in my favorite flannel pajamas, I wanted nothing more than to dive back under the covers and fall back asleep.

"But you said last night that Chad was going to call you today," Tawni reminded me, disposing the pillow on the bed and flouncing out of the airy room. I quickly closed the door so I could get dressed in private; after pawing through my duffel bag, I changed into a paisley skirt and white tee shirt, with a cute spring yellow suede jacket, paired with my favorite tan boots. I followed Tawni's lead and perched on one of the barstools that were attached to her shiny marble counter.

"Breakfast is being delivered," Tawni said breezily, pointing at the fridge so that I would know it was up to me to poor my beverage. I clucked my tongue and rose my eyebrows, but fixed myself a glass of orange juice. Tawni babbled on as I found a brush and ran it through my dark brown locks. "So, last night would've gone a LOT better if you'd listened to me."

I set my drink down with a clatter and fixed incredulous eyes at her. "Excuse me?"

Tawni flicked her hand impatiently at me, as if annoyed that I wasn't keeping up. "The whole eating fight?" She pursued. "If you'd must've used my patented Bite, Wipe, and Gloss everything would've been okay!" She peered over at the door, then leaned back on the counter.

"Well, sorry." I huffed. "Last night was fine. Me and Chad are fine. We're going to the park today," I boasted. Tawni was unimpressed. "Hey could be taking you there to break up with you," She said bluntly. "And there'd be too many witnesses for you to kill him," She smirked.

"Chad isn't going to break up with me. Today is going to be perfect," My face broke into a wide smile. Tawni shook her head and merely muttered "Well if you eat, remember to BWG."

"What?" I replied as I opened the door once the bell went off. A guy with vibrant red hair in a halo around his head handed me a cream colored bag. "That's twenty bucks, lady." The boy couldn't have been more then fourteen, but he had a bold glint to his eyes. I quickly gave him a once over. "Where's your name tag or shirt for the store you work at?" I wondered. The tween's face flushed in anger and he cried indignantly, "I don't need one!"

Tawni leapt over to the door and glared at the boy, her eyes threatening that she was ready to pounce. "You aren't Frank from Croissant Hut," She sneered. The guy's ears looked like steam was ready to pour out. "I'm Rupert!" He yelled. He paused, tilted his head, and tried a new technique. "I'm a huge fan," He smiled tightly.

"Look, if your some crazy fan or whatever, join the fan club instead of sneaking up to my house!" Tawni trilled with authority. Rupert glared at her with such intensity, I was a little scared. Plus, the mention of a 'Crazy Fan' made my head spin. "Look, kid," Tawni's angry voice shook me from my thoughts. "My friend here has an important date today, so leave, so she can get ready," Rupert smiled roughly. "Oh really?" He said pointedly. "At…a pizza place? The movies? Chuck E. Cheese?" I snickered. "The park, actually." I answered. An ugly smirk twisted its way onto Rupert's face. "Alright," He nodded, as if deep in thought. Then he glanced back at us, that look of confident defiance back in place. "Keep your money. Enjoy your pastries," He said sarcastically, before running down the hall towards the elevator.

Tawni and I glanced at each other, and she wordlessly locked the door. We sunk into our seats and blinked at the bag of chocolate croissants. "What was with that guy?" Tawni wondered. "Oh, and for your earlier question, BWG means Bite, Wipe, and Gloss." "Thanks," I rolled my eyes. "But anyways, maybe he was one of those weird reporters for tabloids. Maybe his hat had a camera in it, taking pictures of your house." My idea took shape. "Rupert probably robbed Frank for his bag of food then came up here to pretend to be the delivery boy, and rob US for twenty dollars." I smiled smugly.

"Whatever," Tawni closed the subject. We took dainty bites of the breakfast, and they seemed okay, so we devoured them.

"So, I wonder when Chad's going to call." I stared hard at my phone. "The time means everything," Tawni explained with an air of importance. "If he calls in the morning, it means he can't stop thinking about you and is dying to hang out again soon. If he calls this afternoon, it means he's playing it cool and doesn't want to seem desperate. If he calls tonight, he totally forgot about you and you mean NOTHING to him!" Tawni said facetiously. I blinked at her, and shook my head.

To my surprise, just then my phone started mooing. I reached for it giddily, when Tawni slapped my hand. "Ow!" I protested. Tawni looked wildly at me. "Wait for the third moo!" She whispered. "Answering on the first makes you look desperate!" I sighed and waited impatiently, then finally answered.

"Hello?" I said expectantly. "Hey, Sonny," Chad's laid back voice came through. "Hi, Chad," I smiled girlishly. Tawni squealed and scooted closer to me. "What's up?" Chad replied. "Not much, Tawni and I just ate breakfast," I said straightforwardly. "Nice," I could see Chad nodding. "So, wanna go to the park today?" "Sure!" I said elatedly. "Cool," Chad sounded pleased. "I'll come by in like an hour…will you still be at Tawni's?" I thought for a second then answered, "Yeah. See ya then!" "Good." Chad's voice sounded cocky now. "Chad, I'm not going to do this right now-" I said impatiently.

"Why?" Chad taunted. "'Cause I always win?" I scoffed, "What a joke, you never win." "Yeah, I do." "No, you don't." "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" NO!" "_YES_!" "_BYE CHAD_." I shouted, hanging up. Then I glanced happily at Tawni and said breezily, "He'll be here in an hour," Tawni shook her head and left for the couch. "You guys are the weirdest."

--

A little over an hour later, Chad and I were cruising down the road in his sleek black convertible. The sun was beating down on the stretches of buildings, streets, and sand. Comfortably, I leaned back on the smooth interior and slid my favorite gold tinted sunglasses over my eyes.

"So, where's the park?" I asked, my head rolling to the left to glance at Chad. Dressed in jeans and a dark green tee shirt, he looked as cute as ever; casual is a good look on him.

"It's like ten minutes away," was his answer. "We'll be there soon." He flashed me his signature grin and I sighed contently. I felt much more at ease here, then at the _Rooster in Wine Sauce_ Restaurant.

In due time, Chad smartly parked his car in a parking space that took him about five minutes to select: he didn't want it directly under the sun, not too close to the street, not near any form of trash, and it couldn't be near _people_, but it couldn't be too far away, because he didn't want to have to walk that much of a distance.

But at last, we were strolling side by side, holding hands, through the park. It was a beautiful day, the bright blue sky was free of clouds, the sun sparkling across the pleasantly rippling lake; an ice cream truck was jingling at the end of the park, near the road, and little children squealed as they scurried across the playground. Older folks were talking earnestly on benches, padding down the soft brown lanes, or playing chess at the stone boards set up; as teens roamed in packs, iPods in place, cell phones in hand. The whole atmosphere was very serene, and I let out a happy little sigh.

Chad heard it, and smiled at me quizzically. "What?"

Faint spots of pink appeared on my cheeks, but I merely replied, "Just in a good mood." Chad grinned, and before I knew it, Chad was off and going about _Mackenzie Falls_.

"So, in today's episode, Mackenzie gets pushed off a plane, but he doesn't die! No, he lands in a pool, but it's _Penelope's_ pool, who's his ex girlfriend and his current girlfriend's _sister_. So then-" Chad was totally caught up in the drama of his show, but I was having a little trouble keeping my mouth shut. Before we were dating, I would've already shot out an insult, but I had to bite my tongue now.

"Chad?" I said brightly, stopping in mid-walk and yanking his hand back. "…and then Devon walks in, and, wait, what?" Chad shook his fog-filled head and fixed his gaze back at me.

"Chad, I'm starving, do you want to go get some food?" I said through a toothy grin. Food would hopefully distract him from ANOTHER _Falls_ ramble. Chad peered around the park until his eyes met the ice cream truck, where children were huddled around it, some gripping dollars, some gripping cones.

"I'll go get us some ice cream," Chad shoved his hands in his pockets and strode off towards the other parking lot. Cars were whizzing behind the truck, and I watched as a few mothers flocked around their children, shooing them away from the busyness. I dawdled around, flicking a stone into the shimmering lake, and hastily scooping up some trash some lazy goons had left directly beside the trash can.

"People these days," I muttered, glancing hopefully over at the ice cream truck. Then, I noticed with a pang that Chad wasn't there.

"Chad?" I called, walking briskly towards the truck. I arrived, out of breath, eyes spinning across the perimeter.

Chad was absolutely no where in site. But a person cant disappear into thin air, can he? Heart throbbing wildly, I shook the arm of the person near me, rather violently.

"Can I _help_ you?" The woman gave me a Look, looking harried. Her children were squealing and running around her legs.

"Yes, you see, my boyfriend was here, but now he's not!" I said, feeling rather stupid.

"Why do I care?" The woman said gruffly, holding each of her little boy's heads so that they wouldn't kill each other.

"Well, he's Chad Dylan Cooper." I added impatiently.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" The woman repeated dreamily. "Yes, he and his friend headed for the parking lot. Roughhousing a bit, boys will be boys," She chortled, looking fondly at her boys, as if seeing them in a new light since they were like Chad. Somehow. I didn't get it.

My heart sank into my toes. "He and his 'friend' were fighting?" I said repetitively.

"Yeah. The other guy was clearly a football player or something, he had guns for muscles. Want two tickets to the gun show?" She cracked.

I didn't reply. "Holy Lord, Craig!" I said, horrified. Next thing I knew, I had let loose a bloodcurdling scream and was tearing into the parking lot.

"CHAD!" I bellowed, glancing around helplessly. Cars were pouring by me, honking their horns. _This is hopeless,_ I told myself. But suddenly, God decided to help me out, at least a little bit. I saw a slightly familiar looking glossy black van still parked, and there, was a man totally covered in black. Black sweat pants, loose, over black Nike shoes, a big black sweatshirt that couldn't hide his rippling arm muscles, the hood draped over his thick head, but when he turned from side to side, I caught a glimpse of familiar brilliant green emerald eyes.

Craig Peterson. He had been the bane of my existence about five months ago, when he made a phony name 'Craig Zynder Fanon' and I had believed him to be an innocent little child. Boy, was I surprised when Craig was a man in his mid-twenties who had challenged me with physical violence numerous times before kidnapping me. It was Chad who had figured out that **Cra**ig **Zy**nder **Fan**on actually meant **Crazy Fan**, and he came to my rescue, my knight in shining armor.

Luckily, (I guess) Craig didn't see me. He simply muttered something to somebody in the front seat- it was hard to tell, I was crouched behind a small baby blue Bug, trying not to be seen, and my heart flipped when I saw Craig push my boyfriend into the backseat, dull gray duck tape across his mouth, arms tied behind his back.

"No," I said in a hollowed whisper as Craig looked around again, and then hopped into the front. Without thinking of pulling out my cell and dialing the police, and threw open the side door of the bug and faced the maybe 18 year old girl who was inserting the key.

Startled, she opened her mouth. "Hey, you're Sonny Mun-"

"Yes," I said hoarsely. "And my boyfriend, _Chad Dylan Cooper_, was just kidnapped, AGAIN, and the kidnapper is in that black van that's starting to leave. We have to follow them!" I cried, buckling my seatbelt and locking the door.

"He is SO hot," The girl sighed dreamily, her silvery blonde hair falling elegantly over her shoulders.

"And he's taken," I reminded her. "But, c'mon, let's go!" She didn't budge. "Look, I'll throw in a free pass to watch a live taping of _Mackenzie Falls_," I said, frustrated.

"Sure!" Platinum Blonde Girl sounded thrilled, and she slammed her foot down on the pedal, and soon her little bug was just two cars away from Craig's. I wondered how Chad was, thrown carelessly in the backseat. Somehow I knew that this wasn't about Craig's little 'game' anymore. He'd been locked in the Loony Farm, his eyes were probably filled with cold bloodlust.

All Craig would want, is revenge.

"C'mon, Blondie, we gotta save him!" I cried dramatically, eyes attached to the windshield.

"I'm Trinity, actually, nice to meet you!" She smiled serenely, her soft gray eyes twinkling.

"Sonny," I introduced myself. But we had bigger fish to fry. As Craig's van shot out of our range as the light flashed green, more fear oozed into me. "How did a pleasant day at the park," I moaned as Trinity's car flew after Craig's, "Turn into a car chase?"

--

Review it! =]


	3. Hysteria

**Chapter Three**

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I haven't had internet and I've been really busy! But anyways, read, review, the usual (:

--

[Sonny's POV]

"Sonny?" Trinity approached tentatively. "We've been following that car for twenty minutes. It isn't going anywhere." I rolled my head to the side so I could take a good, hard look at my driver. I knew it was true. I felt like Craig's car was going North of Nowhere and South of Nothing!

"Trinity!" I cried. "We can't give up!" I thrust my chin in the air. "We have to save Chad!"

Trinity quietly made a sharp left turn and tucked a strand of silvery blonde hair behind her ear. "Why don't we just call the Police?" She suggested in her peaceful way. She seemed like one of those girls who never raised their voice, never said anything mean, and was incredibly dreamy.

I pondered that idea. What had the Police done last time? Nothing! "No. They wouldn't help. All they'd do is cause a bunch of un-needed press and drama," I informed Trinity, who nodded agreeably.

At that moment, I heard the faint cry of sirens. I peered out the window, but didn't see anything. "I hope that wasn't an ambulance!" I sucked in a breath. What if Chad had gotten shot or something? He couldn't handle it. He had probably never been seriously hurt in his life. I shook my head, and cringed when the wail of the sirens increased in decibel.

"Maybe they're on the trail!" Trinity stated happily, still tracking the sleek black van in front of us. The windows were tinted, so I couldn't see inside. That didn't stop me from imagining: Chad with a gun to his head, Chad soaked in blood, or, even worse, Chad laying very still on his back, his face calm, a pale corpse.

My hopes soared at the thought of Chad's rescue. "Yeah, maybe!" I cheered, gazing out the window. Then, with a snap of realization, I discovered the cop car was right behind Trinity's pale blue Bug.

"Maybe we should stop the car," Trinity said peacefully; she had seen the car too.

"No!" I said forcefully. "We have to keep going! We can't lose them!"

But the screaming sirens had flown past us, and the Police Car was stubbornly parked in front of us. I sank in my seat as Craig's van barreled down the road, and over a bridge. In a split second, it had vanished from site.

With a sigh, I turned to Trinity's door as a cop approached. He had thick blonde hair that curled over his ears, a bright red nose, and a big belly. He looked kind of like Santa Claus, if Santa went around in police clothes and had a small carton that read "The Donut Shop" tucked under his arm.

"What seems to be the problem, Officer?" Trinity inquired. The Officer leaned down and glared at us. "A driver called 9-1-1 to report a car following him. He described a blue Bug." He rose his furry blonde eyebrows at us.

Trinity and I widened our eyes at each other. "Omigod," I breathed. "Craig knows we're following him!" Trinity looked concerned, but didn't speak. Heart racing, I stared incredulously at the Officer. He was eating a white powdered donut and humming, oblivious to the powder covering his beard.

"Sir," I tried to hide the panic from my voice. "The man who called you, did he say his name?"

"Well, no." He blinked at me.

"Well, his name is _Craig Peterson_!" I enunciated. "Five months ago he kidnapped me and Chad Dylan Cooper. Instead of going to prison he got sent to some Wacko Shack-o. " I rolled my eyes. It was hard to understand. How could the government not take this seriously? "So apparently he broke out or something, and he has Chad!" My voice cracked. I was on the verge of hysteria.

The Cop chewed his donut thoughtfully. Finally, he spoke. "If that's true-"

"IT IS!" I shouted. Why would I lie?

He narrowed his chalky gray eyes at me. "Don't get your britches in a bundle, Miss Snappy Pants!"

Trinity stepped in before I exploded. "Pardon me, sir, but her boyfriend _was_ kidnapped! They've driven away now, but if you start following them by tracking Craig's cell phone signal, this can be over before it starts." Trinity's pretty face stretched into a tranquil smile.

The cop smiled, mouth full, at her as my jaw dropped. "That's a good idea!" He agreed. Then he turned to me. "But I'm watching you!" He threatened, holding two fingers up to his eyes, then thrusting them in my face. "Always. Watching."

He ambled over to his car and took off to the bridge.

"How do you do that?" I wondered, looking with new respect at Trinity. Could she get anything with that pretty smile?

Trinity merely shrugged and smiled at me. "The police will take care of this," She soothed. "Everything will work out. You'll see!"

I crossed my arms and groaned. "The Police? Yeah right," I snorted. "They let me and Chad stay captives for five whole days, while they flipped their hair for the news reports!" Another flash of realization hit me. "I should call Tawni. That way, if something-" (I gulped) "-happens, she'll tell the Police-" (I rolled my eyes) "-And tell my Mom."

Trinity shot me another encouraging smile as I pulled out my cell phone. "Should I continue to follow them?" She asked curiously, her pale, silvery blue eyes sparkling.

I grinned thankfully at my new friend. "That'd be wonderful. I trust that cop as far as I could throw him!" I cracked, spinning through my contacts, and I stopped at Chad. Cocking my head to the side, I wondered if I should text him or something_. I'll handle that later_, I decided, thrusting the phone to my ear as I dialed Tawni.

"Hello?" Tawni's chipper voice sang through the phone.

"Tawni? This is Sonny. Now listen carefully to what I have to say." I started, seriously.

Tawni giggled. "I knew it!" She cried. "I told you so! Chad broke up with you and you need me to do damage control, because clearly you threw a fit and some reporter witnessed it. Don't worry honey- all you have to do is-"

"Tawni, stop!" I fumed. "Chad did not break up with me!"

Tawni paused. "Oh. Well. Fine." She actually sounded offended. "Then what's up?"

"Craig is back." I said, trying to sound mysterious.

"…who?" Tawni peeped.

"CRAIG PETERSON. The Crazy Fan? How could you forget?" I squealed. This was not going well. Trinity glanced over at me, concern crossing her serene face, but she didn't but in. She kept driving, keeping a steady pace away from any car. She didn't want to get spotted again. Boy, was I lucky she was coming through for me.

"Oh, right, sorry, I totes remember, girl!" Tawni's words tumbled over each other. "And anywho, you say he's BACK? Wasn't he in the Fanatical Fort?"

"That's what I thought," I griped. "But when Chad and I were at the park, he left to buy ice cream. I glanced over but I didn't see him. A woman told me she saw him and his 'friend' roughhousing. Next thing I see, Craig is standing like five feet away from me, shoving Chad into a car!" That hysteria was creeping back into my voice.

"Well-" Tawni started.

"So I hopped into a car," I interrupted her. I had a story to tell. "And the girl, her name is Trinity, she has great hair, you'd be jealous, drove after them and we were right on the trail!" I hammed it up. "But the cops stopped us and were about to throw us in the slammer!"

Trinity flashed me a curious look, probably wondering when that happened. "So we escaped at the nick of time after convincing them to hunt down Craig. And now we're trying to find him again before he kills Chad." I finished with a dramatic sigh.

"Wow, I can't believe I missed all that!" Trinity gasped, her jaw dropping. "Sometimes I start daydreaming and miss out on reality!" She giggled.

I wasn't sure if she was making fun of me, so I just turned back to Tawni.

"Wow. I can't believe it," She sucked in a breath. I was relieved to see that Tawni was taking the issue seriously. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, yet." I replied. "This could all be over in a matter of hours. Or…" I drew out my voice.

"Wait, there's one thing I don't get," Tawni trilled. "Why would some girl do all this for you? Why are you in a car with a stranger?" She actually sounded kind of…scared.

"But…" I stole a glance at Trinity, who was humming softly as she drove down the road. I coughed and said, "That person that you are speaking about, is doing the nice deed, to be helpful." I tried to disguise the topic so Trinity didn't pick up on anything.

"Omigod! Remember that episode of Desperate Housewives where Susan was in the car with the bad guy and Mike called her and OMG!" Tawni panicked, envisioning what had happened during the season finale of Desperate Housewives, a show that we both find enthralling.

"Well…" My heart was thudding wildly in my chest. Trinity wasn't really an accomplice of Craig, was she? The thought had never occurred to me, but now my mind was swamped with the possibility.

"Look. I'll try to…avoid that outcome. I'm going to go Tawn. Don't tell everyone. But if my Mom calls or something, _especially_, don't tell her." I warned.

"Alright, bye," Tawni said uncertainly. I started to slide my phone into my pocket, but it suddenly vibrated; a new text message.

"It's from…Chad?" I squeaked. Trinity's eyes widened. "What does it say?" She asked, still sounding composed. That was Trinity. Cool, calm, and collected. But could I trust her? Finally I calmed myself down. Of course I could trust her. She was just a friendly person who wanted to help out a celeb. Tawni was just being melodramatic as usual.

"It says…" My heart was racing, out of control. "'If you try to find your boyfriend, I'll kill you too'," My breathing became gaunt. "Don't follow us. I already had to kill somebody today. But I wouldn't hesitate to kill another.'"

"Why would Chad write that?" Trinity asked, sounding surprised.

I rolled my eyes and realized my hands were shaking. "That was Craig," I informed her. "He already killed someone." I leaned my head back on the seat, my body quaking. "We have to stop him." I managed to say.

Trinity stared with fresh determination at the road. "We'll do it. You can do this, Sonny. You have to." She glanced at me steadily.

I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched my phone.

"_When did the future switch from being a promise to being a threat?"_ – Chuck Palahniuk

--


	4. Split Promises

**Chapter Four**

**A/N**: Thanks for all the great reviews guys! So far this story has been hard to write, so I hope you guys are still enjoying it. Review! Check out **A Twinkling**, the other story I'm working on right now, if you haven't already(: There is a bit of cursing in this story, for which I apologize. Oh, and for everyone wondering if Trinity is based off Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter- yes, she is. :P

--

**Chad's POV**

Kick.

_Kick_.

_**Kick**_.

"Cut it out!" The red haired boy in the passenger seat hissed, twisting his head sharply to the left so he could get a good look at me. Finally. I'd been kicking the back of his seat for the last three minutes. There was duck tape strapped across my mouth, so it's not like I could rebuttal. I'd give him a rude finger gesture, but my hands were tied together behind me with a rough piece of rope that was seriously annoying me. All I could really do was kick Ginger's seat. The kid had serious anger issues. His face was as vibrantly red as his hair.

You're probably wondering why I'm tied up in the back of a tinted black van, that's been on the road for what felt like hours and hours. Honestly, I'm wondering too. I was on a date with my girlfriend, going to get her an ice cream cone. I'm a gentlemen, obviously. So anyways, this bushy haired boy was standing in the Ice Cream Truck, and he asked if I could help him fix a flat tire. First, I had said "No." Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do 'friendly' to people he doesn't 'know/care about'. Next thing I know, some guy in a black hood draped over half his face like the Sith had grabbed my hands and jerked me towards a vehicle. I started to shout, but the Ginger's grimy hands taped the silver muter over my mouth! I hate being helpless, but what could I do?

So anyways, back to reality. The Sith had taken my cell phone, of which I was highly distressed. I _always_ have my phone on hand. I can check my reflection, fix my hair (not that it ever needs adjusting, I have perfect hair) and get text messages from people saying how great I am. So Sith took it, and sent somebody a text message. I was dying to know what it said, but I was still duck taped.

"Rupert!" The Sith finally spoke. "Enough of you. You're horribly annoying." His voice sounded vaguely familiar. My eyes widened and I made a muffled attempt at speaking.

"Un-tape him," Sith made a snorting noise, and I stiffened. Ginger (I mean, Rupert) yanked his head back over his seat to smirk in some 'evilly happy' way and sent his translucently pale hand towards my mouth, and before I could react, Rupert tore the tape off my mouth. It stung horribly, but I bit my tongue and merely flinched.

After rubbing my mouth for a few seconds and absorbing the quiet, I exclaimed toughly, "I know who you are!"

Sith snorted again. "It wouldn't take brain surgery to know that I'm-"

"Mr. Condor?!" I accused, totally shocked. Why would Mr. Condor kidnap his beloved teen heartthrob? His ratings would totally go down, and how could we film the rest of Mackenzie Falls, his most popular show? My mind was beginning to overflow of thoughts, and I had to tune myself back into reality.

"I thought your last name was Peterson," Rupert shot a sideways look at the driver, looking suspicious.

"For the love of bread, you blokes!" He erupted. With a jerky gesture, he whipped off his hood and stuck his face in mine. Familiar electrifyingly bright green eyes glared at me, and the familiar bad breath made me crinkle my nose.

"Craig?" My voice cracked, and immediately I threw a look of haughty boredom on my face. _Keep your cool_, I thought to myself. Visions from five months ago finally poured into my mind, like a flood flowing from a broken dam. I had blocked those painful memories from my head, but looking into those emerald daggers made it all come back.

"No, Santa Claus." Craig sneered before turning back to the road. I slumped in my seat, a headache coming on. "This doesn't make sense," I murmured. I mean, celebrities get kidnapped sometimes. But getting kidnapped by the same Wacko as last time? Nuts.

"Are you kidding? It makes perfect sense!" Rupert yelled from the front seat, not bothering to turn around, but I watched as his chalky white ears flashed red. He probably didn't have much luck with the ladies, judging by his tomato complexion.

"Who even are you?" I snapped. From all the recollections of last time, I couldn't pick a livid Ginger out.

"I'm Rupert Diggory," was his impatient reply. "I'm an accomplice!"

"Awh, makin' Mommy proud?" I said mockingly.

"My mother is dead." Rupert said flatly.

"Like I said," I was unfazed. "Makin' her proud?"

Rupert whipped around the best he could with his seatbelt, and flames shot wildly in his bleak blue eyes. I watched in amusement as his face flushed from red to the color of pluming lava. But Craig stopped him before his mental volcano could explode.

"Shut up." Craig spoke. "We're almost there."

"Where?" I started to panic. I didn't see any Police officers. No cars. No people. We were driving down a deserted highway, shrubbery lining the road, and the cries of the gulls echoed overhead.

"Lake Cabacksowa," Rupert said promptly. I wondered what he was even here for. What was he, fourteen? A bit young to be dealing with kidnapping. Unless…

"Yo, Craig. Ginger here your son?" I asked, earning a furious glare from Rupert.

"No." Craig said coldly. "He's just a foolish boy who was lured by the promise of money."

Rupert was on high alert now. "Lured?" He sounded alarmed. "I'm still getting the one thousand dollars, right?"

Craig laughed, a low and frigid sound. "No." He said again, amusement flickering in his eyes.

Rupert's body started to shake. I started to feel sorry for the kid. So much anger in such a small frame. Motherless, too. I couldn't picture my life without my Mom. With a pang, I realized she was humming in the kitchen, preparing tonight's dinner. When would she notice I wouldn't be coming home?

"Stop your trembling, boy." Craig's cold voice was shocking. He had been much less serious last time. Had five months of solitude warped him into a revenge hungry Voldemort?

"No!" Rupert snarled. "I did everything you asked for! Got information from Sonny, hid in the ice cream truck-" He was interrupted by me. "You talked to Sonny?" I pursued.

Rupert looked at me. "Yes. I just said that, idiot!" I frowned and leaned back in my seat. "Do you know who I am?" I said in disbelief. Nobody talks to _Chad Dylan Cooper_ that way.

"Please take offence to this- but I'm more into _So Random!_. You suck eggs." Rupert informed me, leaving me gaping as he turned back to the quiet driver.

"Wait- why would you ask Sonny for information, then kidnap me?" I shook my head. None of this made sense, and I felt my internal hour glass lose sand as I could glimpse the outline of a gigantic lake. The closer we came, I realized it was built up rather high, mountainous crags surrounding it; the lake maybe started about fifty feet in the air. It was magnificent, but extremely scary at the same time. Visions of me getting pushed into that incredibly deep, airborne lake pushed and shoved their way into my mind.

"Rupert was SUPPOSED to get Ms. Munroe, but failed to get YOU instead." Craig turned his nose up. He smirked to himself. "Not to be worried, I took care of her."

Panic swelled in my stomach. I couldn't image Sonny in my position. Well, actually, I could, and it wasn't pretty. Suddenly, a really selfish thought crept into my mind. "If I wasn't dating Sonny, this wouldn't have happened." The thought continued to nag at my mind.

And I couldn't make it go away. Maybe going out with her was a huge mistake. It certainly was turning out that way.

_You don't develop courage by being happy in your relationships every day. You develop it by surviving difficult times and challenging adversity_. –Epicurus

--

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny! Sonny, wake up!" Trinity's lullaby-like voice urged me.

"What happened?" I said groggily, forcing my body to sit upright. I had been curled up against the window. How long had we been driving?

"You fell asleep," Trinity answered serenely, her high pitched voice as calm as ever. "And we lost them."

My eyelids flew open. I was certainly awake now. "Trinity!" I cried. "How could you?"

Trinity's smile faltered a bit. "I'm sorry," She said quietly. "But it's been hours. I've never driven around here, I'm only seventeen, I haven't been driving for very long! He cut behind a different car, and before I knew it I was totally lost!" She summed up.

I prayed steam wasn't pouring out of my ears. I just couldn't believe this. "So he's gone," My voice was a ragged whisper. "After all this. Trinity, you don't understand!" Tears welled in my eyes as I faced the dreamy looking girl. "Chad isn't just my boyfriend," I shook my head, clearing the tears. "He's like my best friend. I can tell him anything and he won't judge me. I can act totally weird and he'll put up with me. When I'm having friend problems, I can go to him and he'll just listen!" My voice was wavering and a few tears were falling down my cheeks. "He pretended to be my fan so I wouldn't get ridiculed. He danced with me at Prom when I was utterly miserable and alone. He told me I had pretty hair and whenI almost went back to Wisconsin, he came down to the airport and told me he loved me." Alright, the tears were totally flowing by now. "I love him, and we _can't let him go_."

Trinity's own clear blue eyes were filled with tears. "That was the most romantic, touching thing I have ever heard in my life," She said placidly. "But I'm sorry, there's nothing I- we,- can do."

"I thought you said we couldn't give up!" I yelled angrily. This ditzy girl was going to abandon the mission, was she? "Fine." I fumed, forcing my foot to the right and breaking the car. Trinity screamed but I leapt out of the car. I glanced defiantly from left to right- no cars in sight. "Thanks for nothing. I could've found him by now, you just stalled time!..."

My eyes widened hugely and I stared at the blonde, who looked at me gently. "You _bitch_." I accused, crossing my arms. Trinity tilted her head to the side. "Tawni was right. You are working for Craig. All these hours, you just distracted me from rescuing Chad. I can't believe I trusted you." I slammed the door shut and started marching down the highway. I couldn't be too far. I'd walk if that's what I had to do.

"Sonny, you're wrong! And I wouldn't recommend that!" Trinity called as I continued my forceful walk. The air was getting chillier; it was probably around six. I ignored her and broke into a jog. After a few seconds, I had disappeared, away from The Traitor and her ugly car.

A bit out of breath, I sat in the shoulder of the road and called Tawni.

"Sonny? Where are you? You've been gone for hours!" Tawni greeted sharply.

"Tawni, you need to help me!" I cried. "Trinity was just stalling me, Craig got away, Tawn, I can't lose Chad!" I bit my lip.

Surprisingly, Tawni didn't let out an insult. "Should I call the cops?" She said uncertainly.

"Yeah. And my Mom. And Chad's parents. Try not to get media coverage like last time. And I'm lost, on some road. I have no idea where I am." Through tear-filled eyes I glanced up at the gray sky. "And I think it's gonna rain."

"Then go under a tree," Tawni attempted to soothe me. "Anyways, I'll make some calls. Maybe the Police can track your phone. I'll call you later, Sonny. Don't worry, everything will work out."

I tried to believe it. But it was hard.

"_Hope is the expectation that something outside of ourselves, something or someone external, is going to come to our rescue and we will live Happily Ever After."_ – Dr. Robert Anthony


	5. Author's Note: Hiatus Alert

**Author's Note**

Oh boy. I'm probably going to get hate mail for this, but here I go. D:

So, I'm super busy right now. I have work, and long rehearsals mostly every day for a musical I'm in. I barely have time to write for ONE story on here, so I've decided I'm going to put **B r o k e n** on a hiatus. I'm really sorry, but I'm just going to be working on A Twinkling currently. I'm not quitting "Broken", I just can't stay inside and take _days_ writing, since this story takes the most time for writing. I'll probably update once or twice for the last few weeks of summer. They're packed. I picked to continue avidly continuing 'A Twinkling' because it fills me with euphoria to write. Broken makes me feel like, "Ugh, I'd better update…" So yeah. Don't, like, un-subscribe from it (can you even do that?) because it's not over.

Just a hiatus.


End file.
